ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kageki Tsukiko
|weapons = }} Kageki Tsukiko (影鬼月子, Kageki Tsukiko, lit Shadow Demon Moon Child), aka Demon Vampire (悪魔吸血鬼, Akuma Kyūketsuki), is a Genin of Yamigakure and a member of the Kageki Clan. She uses and but, like her brother, is better known for her use of various tools. Since becoming a Genin, she was assigned to Team 3 under Yamatora Kosan along with Kōki Hitomi and Yoi Kichiro. Background Born into the Kageki Clan of Yamigakure in the Land of Demons on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. She is Daichi's little sister and uses tools extensively like he does. While she's till only a Genin, her use of tools has shown vast improvements and promise. She looks forward to her team's chance at the Chūnin Exams of Yamigakure, though at the same time she is nervous and worries that she might not pass or hold her teammates back. Appearance She is just a little shorter than average, with short blackish-brown hair and brown eyes. She has slight, but noticeable, curves (added by her wardrobe choices) and worries about whether or not she looks childish or not. As shinobi of Yamigakure, Tsukiko wears dark colors. Her outfit usually consists of brown short shorts, a black tube top, a brown vest, brown arm warmers, brown socks that reach just above her knees, black boots that reach just below her knees, a brown headband and a red ribbon tied around her left upper arm. Under the arm warmer on her left arm is a tattoo of the clan's insignia. Her's is red in color, as she isn't a member of the main branch of the family her tattoo is on one of her limbs. Personality She is shy and tries to copy Daichi's ability to blend into the background most of the time. Tsukiko isn't very confident in her own abilities, which becomes painfully obvious in combat, as most of her jutsus were given to her by the village after her cousin killed the shinobi the techniques were stolen from. Tsukiko does honestly try her best all the time and is mostly unaware of the protection she has been getting from her brother and cousin from Ryuu. Ryuu's pride in the clan adds extra pressure to Tsukiko as she doesn't want to let anyone in the village down and wants to avoid upsetting anyone in the clan, or Ryuu especially. Abilities Physical Shurikenjutsu Practitioner: Tsukiko is capable of hitting her target most of the time with kunai and/or shuriken. A lot of the time she will attach Explosive Tags to her projectiles. Kageki Style Taijutsu Novice: the clan's taijutsu style, which focuses mainly on speed. Tsukiko isn't very good at using any of the techniques, but has been improving at a decent pace with help from Amaterasu. *'Sudden Shadow Assault' (突然シャドウ暴行, Totsuzen Shadō Bōkō): This technique involves the user ambushing the target from behind and/or below, as if from their shadow. This technique normally involves a strike to the target's neck to knock them out. *'Eclipsing Shadow' (影を食, Kage o Shuko): An attack from above, normally involving a kick to the target's head to render them unconscious, or just coming down on the target's shoulders and forcing them to the ground. *'Shadow Cloud' (影雲, Kage Kumo): A diversionary tactic done by throwing up a cloud of dust, sand or just about anything else that could be used to blind the target. Tsukiko will use this if she can't manage to use the Hiding in Mist Technique. Jutsu ((水遁, Suiton): is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. *' ': The user blends in with water to be undetected by the enemy, similar to the Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique. It was shown that this technique is usable even in water as shallow as a puddle. *' ': Tsukiko obtained this from a Kirigakure shinobi that Ryuu had killed. She causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from her mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. *' ': The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. *' ': a technique taken from a slain Takigakure shinobi. Tsukiko is still trying to master this technique. It allows her to manipulate water into the form of a sword. This sword is also shown to be very resilient as it is able to withstand and cut through most Fire Release techniques. (チャクラ吸引術, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu): are techniques that allow the user to absorb another individual's chakra. They are typically used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to utilise it as if it were their own, while simultaneously exhausting the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform. *'Absorbing': Tsukiko hasn't given names to any of the techniques she uses to absorb her target's chakra. Her main method, after using the Hiding in Mist Technique, is to sneak up on her target, grab them and bite their neck to absorb their chakra. This method is what has led to her moniker. True Shadow Style True Shadow Style (真影流, Shinkage-Ryū): a group of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu that are unique to Yamigakure and its shinobi. These techniques are recognizable as the names all begin with True Shadow Style (真影流, Shinkage-Ryū). *'True Shadow Style: Black Star' (真影流:黒星, Shinkage-Ryū: Kuroboshi): Tsukiko, using her favored Fūma Shuriken that is made from Chakra sensitive metal and which containes a special chakra storage and tracking seal which gives the weapon some unique effects under certain conditions. After Tsukiko bites her enemy, using Chakra Absorbing Techniques, also places a tracking seal on them. She then imbues some chakra into the shuriken and throws it at the enemy. Because the enemy is marked with a tracking seal, the shuriken will act like a guided projectile and chase the target. Trivia *Other than Hiding in Water, Water Clone and Chakra Absorbing Techniques, all of Tsukiko's jutsus have been stolen from other shinobi that were killed by her cousin and given to her by Yamigakure *The tracking seal that is on Tsukiko's Fūma Shuriken was put there by her brother *Appearance is that of Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7 Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Leengard Ustan